Natasha Romanoff (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D Biography Watching Tony Stark Fury had set work on Stark Industries in order to get closer to Stark and descover his ties to the Iron Man, posing as Natalie Rushman, as Pepper had to leave for deal with some family problems, she hired Natalie to be Tony new assistant in the time being, Tony meet with Natalie and officialy hired her, Tony is then confronted by Natalie, who showed him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, Tony then confronts Obadiah and discovers that Obadiah Stane had been supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut him out of the board while he recovered. Faced with the realization of what his company had done, Stark donned his suit and flew to Afghanistan, liberating Gulmira. when fellow agent Phil Coulson tried to interview Stark, they were attacked by Ivan Vanko in Tony first suit, Natasha after being called by Coulson arrives and tosses a device that disables Ivan armor, allowing Tony to defeat Vanko, but his identity as Iron Man was exposed, later Fury tried to recruit him to the Avengers but he refused, Natasha then descovered that Tony was dying from blood poisoning and informed Fury, Tony kept her even after Pepper returned, stating he can handle 2 assistants, after this Tony had a couple of incidents where he used the Iron Man armor while drunk, Dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, she arrived at a meeting Nick Fury was having with Tony Stark in Randy's Donuts, where Fury revealed her true name. Romanoff gave Stark a serum which postponed the effects of the Arc Reactor's radiation, which was poisoning his body. Battle at Stark Industries Later, Romanoff, along with Fury and Phil Coulson, went to Tony Stark's Mansion and she was told by Fury that she was to remain in position as an assistant. when Pepper Potts descovered Obadiah Stane plans to kill Stark and build his own armor, Coulson and Natasha (revealing her identity) helped Pepper to try and arrest Obadiah with more SHIELD agents, but the group were owerpowered by Stane in his new armor, after Stane and Ivan Vanko were defeated while fighting Stark, she gave Fury a full report on Tony Stark and was concluded that he's a unsuitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Natasha left her position as Tony assistant and was sent to a mission in her birth place, Russian. Big Problems Fury was forced to deploy Natasha to Oscorp after Ross revealed, in a short conversation, that he intended to capture Bruce Banner. She arrived too late, however, and informed Fury over the phone that Ross captured Banner and was taking him away in a helicopter. she would then witness the fight against Hulk and Wolverine, Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, she and Coulson confronted Fury, stating that all of the events going on were too much to handle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tony Stark - Ally *Virginia Potts - Ally Enemies *Obadiah Stane Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - LoraLion **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned only) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''In Search of the Living Legend'' (Mentioned only) ***''Green Issues'' - TBA Trivia Gallery ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-31-10.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-34-79.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-29-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-54-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-28-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-42-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-39-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-18-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-57-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-53-48.jpg Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Iron Man Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans